legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Slade Wilson
Slade (Full name Slade Deathstroke Wilson) is a criminal mastermind, mercenary and assassin who is one of the series many main villains although in recent adventures he has been cast in an anti hero role aiding his foes and eventually reforming opposing many villains espically if they`re wierdos in purple suits and green hair. Who he really is unknown to all except Anti Cosmo, Celes Chere, Bender and Skipper. However in Legends of Light and Darkness we finally learned who he is. He is very skilled with weapons as well as fighting hand to hand. His most often weapon is a bo staff like Robin, but he also has a fondness for using a Moonraker Laser. Greatest Strength: He is amazing skilled at mapulation and making plans. Greatest Weakness: One of his problems was underestimating the bond between heroes. He is at least trying to learn from his mistakes in his own way. (That way being in that he reformed) Main Allies: Anti Cosmo, Bender, Black Star Skipper, Celes Chere, Hades and Eddy Worst Enemies: The Joker, Malefor , and Rodrigo Borgia Voiced by: Ron Perlman Slade is possibly The Multiuniverse's most recurring villain though he is only an antagonist in The Beginning and Slade Strikes Back. Appearance Slade is a tall grown man in his 40s clad in Black and Grey armour. As one notices he wears a orange, brown like mask on his face, and is missing his right eye due to an accident during his assassin/ mercenary days before his mastermind career. Personality Like most villains, he was a cunning sinister, sociopath who was interesting in accumlating power in the multiuniverse and taking over it. He has no alliance to Megatron/Galvratron believing he was no use to his plans learning his lesson from the last time he made a deal with godly being, said god being Raven's father Trigon. No one knows his plans for the multiuniverse, although the one thing that is known is that he wants to rule the multiuniverse with his minions and wants the heroes to join him in this quest to do so. Although ruthless, he respects a hero of determination, courage and strength such as his archenemy Dib and some of his friends such as Bender, Lizbeth and Skipper. He seems to also be a man of his word as he always keeps his part of a bargain when he makes a deal with anyone. While he is evil, he does have standards and will work with the heroes against anyone worse than him such as Joker, Megatron, The Master and Uka Uka. He belives the Disney Angels can lead the multiuniverse into a new renassiance and wants them so he can have them work for him without worry. Unlike most villains Slade learns from his mistakes and doesn't do the same trick again. Examples include underestimating his younger foes, having obessions with heroines or being overconfident. Slade while still being in a way the same person shows he is really quite the anti hero as if he notices a menacing presence such as Uka Uka or Malefor he instantly acts against them and proves to be very helpful to the heroes in these cases. Appearances He made his appearances in The Beginning and Slade Strikes Back as the main villain (s) attemting multiuniversal conquest and trying to defeat the enemies he made in the series. He became less evil in Slade Stirkes Back where he was more well intentioned in his goals and secretly helped the heroes against Joker who once worked for him and then betrayed him to destroy the multiuniverse. He returned in a smaller role in The V Team Island Adventure and The Great Time Travel Adventure as an Anti heroic ally to the heroes against the double threats of Uka Uka and Marceline's Dad. After TGSST he manages to find the B Team unconcidenctly and invites to his wedding since he finally found love with a woman named Celes from the Final Fantasy and he introduces his new sub cordinates. As of Legends of and Light Darkness Slade has met every main villain still alive except for Terrance Lewis. Legends of Light and Darkness He returns to his main character role after a long while with Anti Cosmo, Celes and his team. Slade joins forces with Bender and Hiccup against The League of Darkness. Slade serves as the deuteragonist to Bender's protagonist and Hiccup's triagonist. The event that led to happening here was when the gang of Final Fantasy 6 battled Kefka and when he destroyed the world, the gang was all separated and he lost his memory and he was involved with Celes Chere. He was lost but he was saved by an anti fairy named Anti Cosmo and they became best friends. He and Anti Cosmo tried to find Celes but failed to though they did learn about Angewomon and The Children of The AutobotsThe reveal of how Slade Wilson came to be was when he lost his memory from a terrible fall to the head as Anti Cosmo said that was a cooler name. Slade desired power and control so he went to Jump City and with the help of Anti Cosmo he interacted his plan against The Titans to find an apprentice to help them find Celes in the case of Slade dying from age or something like that When Trigon was defeated, Slade and Anti Cosmo tried to take over the multiverse so they could find Celes and save it from Megatron though the heroes stopped him, and he was uncomfortable with with The Joker who was part of the clown posse with Kefka (The man Anti Cosmo remembers caused all this). When Joker returned in Slade Strikes Back, like Bender and Anti Cosmo he saw Joker a bigger problem. As a result Slade, Anti Cosmo and Bender all joined forces with The Children of the Autobots against The Joker, and Slade told the robot about Angewomon and Optimus when proposing their deal. Making the two responsible for how he works with them He oversees and overhears Malefor's intent with the Multiuniverse somewhere in the universe. He contacts his allies and alerts them to the Purple Dragon and his forces. Anti Cosmo is told to see him specifically as they will need to get the help of an old trusted friend. Slade somehow manages to get to Channel Awesome universe with Anti Cosmo in time to confirm more on the League of Darkness to Bender and the other heroes. Slade is the eleventh character to show up and he is dressed as the dread pirate Roberts. This confuses Bender and Anti Cosmo as they both wonder who he is. He states he's Slade, and alongside the other guys he is digsuted by Axel's gag crotch. Slade is called by Master Albert to learn about Model W, afterwards he instructs his scientists to work with Heloise on a Model W tracker. Slade for the first time goes to Equestria with his allies and is a bit stunned to see it's devesation, after getting some info from Megabyte and Bowser, he alongside the latter attack the armies that have attacked Equestria. Slade alongside Anti Cosmo and Celes follow Bender to the 2nd location, and he seems like a henpecked husband. He sneaks into an old warehouse and alongside Bender, Skipper,Heloise, Anti Cosmo and Celes disguises himself as a solider. They are eventually figured though Bender takes action and shoots Saddler's staff out of his hand. He ambushes Miles Quantrich when he talked to Dredd and battled him until Quantrich was knocked unconcisuness. He then helps Anti Cosmo and Celes deal with Qunatrich's men and Saddler. He returns with the others and is suprsied at the two strangers on his plane. Slade with the others arrive at Interpol where they meet Jack Bauer who joins the group and hands them a few words of consideration. He gets the info on What Jr will do and he has Bowser bring him the doomship. He stalls Khan for Bender to get to the ship to stop Jr. It works but his ship is destroyed by Galctia Knight. When they use Bender's ship, Slade compliments him on the ship and joins Skipper in watching the intterogation on Tremlolo. Slade overhears Jack Bauer's comments on Fender and fakes amusement when HIM tells them that he perfers to mind fuck with the others. He is next seen on Darkseid's ship where he refuses to bow to the god and conspires with Phantom R, Marie, Anti Cosmo, Celes and Hades a way to escape. He gets Bender up and the two captains attack Darkseid and his forces with Slade alongside his 2 top commanders giving back up to Orion and Hades. He reports back to Bender that Evil Manta has taken his Alpha Friends to safety. Mojo gives him news regarding Nerissa's message and Will. Khan inpedes on the communcations and trys to force him and Bender to surender. These two leaders spit on his threat like the ones in charge that they are. He suggests an evasive tatic but he's perfectly with Heloise teleporting them away from the threat. Slade comes up with a plan to deal with Khan with help of Anti Cosmo, HIM and Megabyte. When Alie and Bender both suspect a trap with the latter saying to let them have their fun, before we have ours Slade is very much agreeing on this. Due to Anti Cosmo's magic, Slade and the others crawl through the vents though like Bender and Suede he has a tough time due to the being the largest of the 8 going through. Slade and Bender both decide to duel with Khan which Suede joins in to help them. Slade arrives at Zordon's place where he meets Malefor and the three criminals. Slade shows no fear confronintg him just like Bender does. Malefor warns the duo that they will be killed if they intervene against him. To make matetrs worse Joker returns which makes Slade worry though he is more angry that Joker is back. Slade decides he must tell his allies about him. Slade in Act 5 will learn Bender's long coming backstory before he met everyone alongside Anti Cosmo and Skipper. Slade discusses with his comcrades about the horror that plagues them that is the clown. He also makes it noteworthy to them through Heloise that Joker once worked for Slade and Anti Cosmo. When getting his pirate ship, he has Evil Manta help out the team since this is a place for someone like him. Slade then asks for Bender, Skipper and Anti Cosmo to help him in what looks like a time machine. He uses Bender`s timecode which is a way around the time police and uses to make sure no one can find them. He made a fowards time machine, so one can`t change history or do something disgusting like sleeping with your grandmother. However the four arrive in the year 10000 accidentaly. Slade and Anti Cosmo get in a disagreement due to what happened before Bender gets back with the info on Joker. Slade encourages Skipper, AC and Bender to keep on moving since the four must be able to find a backwards time machine. The four travel through many time periods to no avail, they almost get back in fifthy millon, but Bender out of anger for them skipping the good future screws it. Slade and the four land at the very end of the multiuniverse itself which depresses Skipper. Slade agrees to watching the multiunvierse end with a bang by drinking with Skipper, Bender and Anti Cosmo as they watch the multiuniverse be destroyed. However a second one begins to form and this gives the four new hope. As they time travel to the present, Slade makes a stop and shoots Hitler, however Slade screws it up and they go around again. Slade trys to shoot Hitler again, but instead he hits Eleanor Rossevelt. When they do get back Slade overhears Bender's heartbreaking past and trys to help him let go of Dib since he's never going to be Bender's real son. Slade and the others arrive at the town where Malefor and Darkseid's forces fight. They confront The Joker and Bender deals with him himself while the three do what they can. Slade and Skipper fight Carnage and Saix, they seem to have an advantage until Horvath intervenes and trys to kill them. Anti Cosmo and Bender crash in with Manhatten, Stan and Wendy who Slade joins. Shortly Joker tries to kill the seven with a satileite Laser and they manage to get away. Slade ejects and with Bender, Anti Cosmo, Skipper, Heloise, Phineas, Suede and Isabella kills Ursula. Slade sees Isabella come back and overhears the news regarding Channel Awesome. When Axel and Slade's allies figure out who Model W is Dr.Weil, Bender and Orion explain to Slade who Weil is as he's a old enemy of Bender, Dib, Lizbeth and Knuckles and their teams. Slade explains that Joker is known by his whole team as a result of Joker being an ex member of his plans. Since they must know the traitors of the team. Slade manages to locate the four fractions that GIovanni and Ozai have placed around the map and he takes his time to explain who is the problem in each area. Slade and Bender tell Phineas that they don't think Katara turned evil but more that Dr.Weil is excerting control over her. He reminds the villains not to attack the dogs, while he trusts them. He has Jack and Will keep an eye on them just in case. Slade calls Jack Bauer out on his vicous torture of Bowser Jr. When Junior makes his intent to side with them, Slade welcomes Junior into his ensemble and then heads off with Bender, Anti Cosmo, Jack Bauer, Skipper and Heloise. Slade and Anti Cosmo find the 2nd Model X Fragment and get into a confrontaiton with Giovanni and Ozai. The criminals are chased off by Nostalgia Criic when Slade makes mention of a bat credit card. He and the team try to get out of Jackaland HYena what Malefor intends to do with Equestria. Though they refuse to answer which promts Hades to melt them in molten lava. Slade while waiting for Hiccup comments on his unsualness. Slade comments that it's time for the final trail before the Malefor war and asks Annette if she was who set the message to them, Annette states no to Slade as she didn't. He leanrs the Model Zs are in his castle which ges the others to go to his castle in the Cartoon Wasteland while welcoming Junior and Ventress to his team. Slade's allies Sideshow Bob and Ocelot welcome him back to his castle where him and Bender work with Hunson against Dr.Weil. Slade is ready to go down to the caverns of his castle with Bender and Hiccup. Slade sent his allies to go after and destory the Destroyer while He, Anti Cosmo, Celes and Hades help the team. Once reaching the fork in the road, Slade takes his own way while the other two do their own. The four take their own path while where Slade learned about The Destroyer and sent to the allies of his. He compares himself to Bruce Wayne, as they go around. Slade suspects Weil and Discord are spying on them. Slade learns of the peruarator attacking his castle and unknownist to him it's Obodiah Stane as the four set off to get Stane. Slade invesitgates the area and gets his Model Z and an confrontation with Obodiah Stane. Slade then reveals to Bender and Skipper who he truly is and his backstory that led to the events before hand. Slade is one of the three chosen partners of Model X Slade leads the team to Destination 1 where Shade, Stan, Wendy, Hiccup and Astrid take their missions. Slade then heads off on his own mission while Bender opens the way for the team. Slade and his team find and take out the Destoryer while Phineas and Isabella take Mitch who threatened them. Bender and Slade both then get Dredd Arrested by saving Manhattan and Scamp from the self destructing ship. Slade then sets off to fight Malefor and Khan with Bender before he mourns for Luthor's death as he safrices himself to stop Darkseid. Slade helps Hiccup and Bender fight the duo of Darkness before winning. Slade and the team kill Malefor and Captain H arrives, Slade and Bender don`t trust him specifaclly as he reveals himself as Hazama. Slade gets shocked as well when it`s revealed that Bender`s friend Sari betrayed the heroes and was reponsible for quite a few of their problems. Slade alongside HIM, Dr.Doom, Ocelot, Bowser, Hades, Mojo, Anti Cosmo and Celes fight Hazama with Bender And The B Team as well As Discord. Slade swears Hazma is to go down and is suprised to see Megabyte stay to continue stopping Hazama. Slade and Anti Cosmo help in prepare the weddings, as Bender is trying to find Axel, though Slade doubts it he is alive. At the wedding, Slade decides on a new group name for them though they all plan to retire after this. Slade meets Celestia and announces their plans to retire and he isn't sure to trust Discord due to what Discord has did to Bender and Hiccup. He also believes the Autobots are to forgive him for what he has done. LOTM: Darkness Incarnate LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Slade returns again with Anti Cosmo to join forces with Bender, Blue, Zick and Dr.Strange against The Sinsters of Evil and The Children of BlackGauramon. Slade also sees Discord on the mission and like Death and Blue he doesn't trust Discord due to his actions as Slade helped Bender keep an eye on him during Totally Mobian Spies with his ensemble Slade may also join forces with Black Star alongside Bender, Dr.Strange, Kratos, Zick and Blue and help him deal with The Templar Order for the second half of Black Pool. Though Anti Cosmo and Him keep their role in Isle Tour and help Bender and Zick. He and Anti Cosmo were contacted by Saul who meet again with Bender and his friends as well Death The Kid. Slade tells the crew that his team was attacked by A SInster of Evil member MIke Myers and BlackGreymon who his team escaped and forced them to flee. The two went alone not to put their team at risk also becasue they are the most aqquainted. He also tells Heloise that Myers's group was reponsible for Jimmy's kidnapping. He also backs up Kid and his partners in not trusting Discord when he gets annoying that they don't trust him. Slade like Stardash is suprised that Batman is alive. He meets Dr.Strange and asks the doctor why he needs him, Bender and the rest. Slade calls Gohan out on violating the bro code with Aang after the former lets something slip. He meets Batman again and explains to the bat about Dib's death and Discord's role who he reminds he's tolerating because Dr.Strange and Bender asked him too. Slade tells Suede and the rest that Blackgurumon and Mister Sinster both have allies in the area and since unlike Blue and Strange, they don't have any true opposition. Slade makes notice that their mountain is more of a volcano and warns the others about it and isn't suprising about Bender changing his metal due to the airport security. Slade and others arrive in a volcano base looking for a tablet and he infroms the crew he made precautions which Gohan has done too. When acrossing the hot magma, Slade has the others brace themselves as Sinsters of Evil member is sensed by Dr.Manhattan. Slade and the others find what they have been looking for until Macbeth steals which has him, Gohan, Anti Cosmo and Jack Bauer chasing him down. Slade and Kid get Bender back on the ship and tell him about his daughter's potential with her power. Slade is present with the others during White Wolf's capture and when they begin talking about Twilight and Sunset, he tells them to just do something instead of comparing sizes. Slade asks Anna what she saw, and he finds out her sister is involved and being controled by Garret Bobby Furgerson before taking a visit to Gold's pawnshop. Slade overhears Bender's issue regarding who to bring back between Dib, and the pegnuins. Slade suggests the latter since it would be more worth it if he did the harder thing. When Kid and Makoto agree to investigate for Bender, he and Anti Cosmo suggest to have Chun Li investigate as she's a detective, Anti Cosmo, Suede and Slade all manage to deduct Aleu was kindapped by Mike Myers. Slade then meets Jaeris and Zhuge after escaping a blown train and goes with them to a temple which could help them find the sea temple.Slade and Anti Cosmo make their way to the temple with Jaeris and Zhuge only for Predaking to show up again and make an attempt on their lives, they try to find a way but magic won't affect Predaking except on his chest which is what they use when Jaeris distracts it.Slade and Anti Cosmo both reach the temple where Zhuge and Jaeris explain about the movement before meeting Kid and Makoto who explain they found nothing else. Slade and his friends leave the temple to find GBF trying to take their Apple of Eden. So all 10 of them take them and get them. When Jesse shows up and gets them all out of the situation aware of both Bender and Slade, he also has the Valentine bros, Harkon and Jerry attack the 10 which they do brush off if with difficulty. Afterwards they meet with their friends and Isabella collapses which everyone goes to the hospital. Afterwards Slade learns about the condition regarding Isabella being complete in mutantism. Slade and Anti Cosmo trap the ghost haunting Sunil to let Skipper, Bender and Phineas find him. To their surprise it’s Casper who for some reason isn’t trying to hurt or get the others on Slade and Anti Cosmo. Being surprised they ask how or who send them. Slade and Bender decide to escape under Strange's request when the whole league is called in for arrest, before they are shot down by Soran which they do escape. Slade and Bender though meet Kratos who offers to help. After that, he and the others are walking through a burdened land rather tired and meet up with Cruger who Slade and Anti Cosmo mistake for an antromorphic dog.Slade calls up Strange and Samson who inform of the new friends. Once Slade comes back they plan their move with Slade beliving that Kid should go searching for the missing parts. He joins with Bender to find the second disco ball where he explains to a confused Casper and Wendy about what happened with Phineas's girlfriend Isabella. Slade and the team go after the second disco ball and end up caught by Anarky and his allies, Slade of courses sarcatsically says Joy when they decide one excution which lucky Discord and theothers prevent and Slade notices the digmon hasn't given up Slade and co all rush to the prison where the bastard killed their friends with set up executions and Isabella tells them about the protocol she learned.After the plan is put in place, Slade goes with Bender, Skipper, Anti Cosmo, Heloise, Phineas, Suede, Jack Bauer, Gohan, Twilight Sparkle, Sora, Casper, Wendy, Discord and Mr.Gold to a different graveyard which has a purpose to the pieces of their treasure while Bender and Skipper are trying to discuss who to bring back from the dead with the star they can acess with the pieces and going to find more of the cure. Slade and Anti Cosmo do work on Jack White Act when they see Discord watching Porn and get a boner, they tell him to turn it off when Gold comes in and snarks that this is what they do. Slade meets with the team and Buffy who helps out the main characters with Jack White and the Niburu. THey learn to their horror that Jack White was The Joker. Slade and the crew meet Jesse and he gives them directions and a warning which Slade gets supsicous. Sora and Slade get suspiscous in that getting the piece parts as nothing truly was standing between them and they were right when The Children of Blackgurumon ambush them Blackpool Slade and Bender join up Black Star and his friends against The Templar Order in 4 acts of the former story. Slade also informs his allies about the case and gets them to Black Star to help them when he, Bender and the rest aren't there available. Slade also meets Black Star after hearing much about him from Bender, The B Team and Discord. He also was the one who informed Knuckles about Discord in The Multiuniversal War of Destiny. Relationships Anti Cosmo Slade's best friend and 2nd in command. The two have known each other for a long time ever since he lost his memory. Regardless of who's side they're working with they always help each other whether they fight Dib ( A Hero) or The Joker and Darkseid (Villains) Outside Lizbeth and Boomer, and Bender with Skipper they have one of the closest friendships in the multiuniverse despite the two being married to other woman. Slade and Anti Cosmo never are seen without each other and fight together as being a second in command is more than being the most trusted. Bender After Anti Cosmo, his most common ally despite their early history. Slade and Bender were once enemies but only for one story, As every other story they worked together against the other villains. Slade was also the one who informed him about Angewomon and Emperor X since the two wanted Joker defeated and knew exactly who to go for aid. While Dib is in charge of M.O.D.A.B, it's ultmately him who Slade plays off mostly. Slade has helped Bender many times against Uka Uka, Hunson Abadeer, The Children of Megatron, Malefor, Darkseid, Dr Weil and Terumi. Any bad blood between the two is no more as Slade changes in Legends of Light and Darkness, helps Bender deal with Dib being gone and invites him to his wedding after fighting Discord. Bender also seems to hold him in high regard since he always recruits Slade if he can get a hold on him. He also seems to trust Slade with his adventure against Vilgax Celes Chere Dib Discord A New character Slade meets in Legends in Light and Darkness. Before hand He has heard about Discord through Bender during his wedding to Celes who told him about Knuckles, him and Vilgax`s allegiance. Before He left for Totally Mobian Spies, he and Skipper made a deal with Slade and Anti Cosmo for in exchange for keeping Eddy alive they`ll spy on Discord`s ally Stane to see what he was up to regarding Discord Slade and the crew found out about The Dystopia League`s forming and then Discord`s return which he spied on and found Discord`s location so he had Bender, Skipper and Heloise follow him when he made a meeting with the former members of Vilgax`s allegiance. After that, They all feel he`s up to something and Slade warns Bender about getting the others involved though he does make Knuckles an exception and tips The P Team off about Discord. Slade finally meets him and they end up working together against Terumi and Relius and they do this once more in Blackpool and LOTM: Next Gen Island TOur though he and Anti Cosmo are rather distrustful towards Discord. Eddy and The V Team Hades Hunson Abadeer Lizbeth M.O.D.A.B The B Team The Joker Uka Uka His Allies Sub Zero The P Team Rodrigo Borgia Allies: Anti Cosmo, Hades, Mojo Jojo, HIM, Megabyte, Thailog, Evil Manta, Cat.R.Waul, Warrior Monkey, Sideshow Bob, The V Team, His new allies, Bender, Skipper, Heloise, Phineas, Isabella, Axl, Alie, Axel, AVGN, Jack Frost, Nostalgia Chick, Celes Chere, Orion, Gohan, Jack Bauer, Marie, R2-D2, C3PO, Shade, Phantom R, Suede, Will Vandom, Dr.Insano, Dr.Manhatten, Stan Marsh, Wendy Testaburger, Bowser Jr, Harpuia, Makoto Nanaya, Scamp, Angel, Annette, Sabrina Spellman, Harvey Kingle, Salem, Sliver, Green, Klonoa, Wreck It Ralph, Monodramon, Hexadecimal, Jesu Otaku, Nostalgia Critc, Hiccup, Astrid, Zuko, Obi Wan, Jack Sparrow, Aleu, Hellboy, Marceline, Ventress, Irene Addler, Black Star, Tsubaki, Taki, Death The Kid, Saul Goodman, Mr.Gold, Dr.Strange, Liz and Patty Thompson, Alexander Fox Xanatos, Android 16, Batman, Batman Beyond, Big Barda, Blythe Baxter, Carl Clover, Dan, Eska, Grey, Jessie, James, Minster Miracle, Mysterion, Norman, Sam, Sunil, Zoe, Tony Animeda and The Flash, Sora, Anna, Biyomon, Picard, Blue, Protoman, Magneto, Ozymandias, Jean Grey, Jaeris, Zhuge Liang, Suki, Starkiller, Cruger, Rogue, Nightcrawler, Yasha, Major Kirrahue, Connor, Buffy Summers Unsure: Discord, Blue, The Miracle Elite, Enemies: Dib and some of his friends (sometimes) The Joker, The Master, Megatron, Uka Uka, Marceline's Dad, Brother Blood, Tarus Bulba, Alternate Doofenschimtz, Terra, Trigon, Darkwarrior Duck, Malefor, The League of Darkness, Darkseid, The Darkseven, Model W, Dr.Weil, Hazama, Relis Clover, Sari Sumdac, BlackGarurumon The Children of BlackGarurumon, Minster Sinster, The Sinsters Of Evil, Haytham Kenway, The Templar Order, Anarky, GBF and his squad, Rodrigo Borgia, and his True Templar Orders slade 22.jpg slade 104.jpg slade 2.jpg slade 3.jpg slade 084.jpg slade 095.jpg slade 10.jpg slade 100.jpg Slade 101.jpg slade 102.jpg Slade 103.jpg slade 105.jpg slade 106.jpg slade 107.jpg slade 108.jpg slade 109.jpg slade 11.jpg slade 110.jpg slade 111.jpg slade 112.jpg slade 12.jpg slade 13.jpg slade 137.jpg slade 14.jpg slade 144.jpg slade 15.jpg slade 16.jpg slade 17.jpg slade 18.jpg slade 19.jpg slade 20.jpg slade 21.jpg slade 23.jpg slade 24.jpg slade 25.jpg slade 267.jpg slade 27.jpg Deathstroke-Slade-teen-titans-villans-11120773-720-480.jpg slade 28.jpg slade 30.jpg slade 32.jpg slade 33.jpg slade 34.jpg slade 35.jpg slade 36.jpg slade 37.jpg slade 38.jpg slade 39.jpg Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Main Villains Category:Archenemies Category:Anti Heroes Category:Roleplaying Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Humans Category:Slade's ensemble Category:Leaders and Boss Category:Main Characters Category:Characters that hail from The Teen Titans Universe Category:Character's who are brought back from the Dead Category:Evil Counterparts Category:Characters who Debutted in The Beginning Category:Mentors Category:Handicapped Characters Category:Honorable Villains Category:Partner Category:Villainous Friend Category:Sexy characters Category:Characters in a Romantic Relationship Category:Husband and Wife Category:Lawful Evil Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Likable villains Category:Scary Characters Category:Well Intentioned Villains Category:Masked Characters Category:Heroes who save the day Category:Magic Users Category:Deuteragonists Category:Tritagonists Category:On and Off Villains Category:Villain Protagonist Category:Main Members of Slade's Ensemble Category:Disc One Final Bosses Category:Master Manipulator Category:Main Villain Ensembles Category:Main Villain Duumvirates Category:Superhumans Category:Strong and Skilled Characters Category:Evil Vs Evil Category:Main Characters of The Beginning Category:Main Characters of Slade Strikes Back Category:Major Characters in The V Team Island Adventure Category:Pawns Category:M.O.D.A.B’s villains Category:The Dreaded Category:Main Characters of Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Slade's Ensemble Founders Category:The Omega Guardians of Light Category:Main Villains in the Beginning Category:Main Villains in Slade Strikes Back Category:Reformed Villains Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Villains who join forces with Heroes Category:Time Travelers Category:Pyrotic Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Badass Normal Category:Humans with Superhuman strength Category:Token Evil Teammate Category:Characters in The Beginning Category:Characters in Slade Strikes Back Category:Characters in The V Team Island Adventure Category:Characters in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Axe Users Category:Reformed Main Villains Category:The Children of Celestia Category:Main Characters of the first half of M.O.D.A.B and B Team Storyline Category:Atoners Category:Returning Characters that appeared in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:Returning Characters that appeared in Slade Strikes Back Category:Returning Characters that appeared in The V Team Island Adventure Category:Returning Characters that appeared in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Deuteragonists in Legends Of Light and Darkness Category:Nihilistic Characters Category:Villains who may not be truly evil Category:Major Characters of the second half of M.O.D.A.B and B Team Storyline Category:Creepy Awesome Characters Category:Characters in LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Category:Recurring Main Villains Category:Returning Characters to appear in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Returning Characters in LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Category:Main Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Act 1 Category:Main Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Prologue Category:Major Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Act 2 Category:Main Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Act 3 Category:Main Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Act 5 Category:Major Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Act 4 Category:Major Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Act 6 Category:Main Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Act 7 Category:Main Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Final Act Category:Main Characters of LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Stoic Characters Category:Gadgeteers Category:Characters with Dissonant Serenity Category:Dib's Archenemies Category:Characters in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Adaptational Heroism Category:Main Characters in The B Team Storyline of LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Heroes and Allies in The B Team Storyline of LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Characters carrying a dark secret Category:Love Interests of Celes Chere Category:Betrayed Characters Category:Breakout Villains Category:M.O.D.A.B's villains Category:Enemies of The Joker's Forces Category:Enemies of Uka Uka's Forces Category:Enemies of Hunson and his Empire Category:Enemies of The League of Darkness Category:Enemies of The Darkseven Category:Enemies of Hazama and Relius Category:Enemies of The Children of BlackGarurumon Category:Enemies of The Sinsters of Evil Category:Enemies of The Children of Megatron Category:The B Team`s allies Category:The V Team's allies Category:The Alpha Teams allies Category:Children of the Autobots's Allies Category:The Miracle Elite`s allies Category:The Multiversal Resistence's Allies Category:Hegemony Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Ron Perlman Category:Major Characters of The V Team Storyline Category:Main Characters of The Slade's Ensemble storyline Category:Major Characters of The B Team Storyline Category:Major Characters of The M.O.D.A.B Storyline Category:Main Characters of The Alpha Team Storyline Category:Main Characters of The Clown of Terror Saga Category:The Striker Force's Allies Category:Characters in Blackpool Category:Returning Characters that appeared in Blackpool Category:Enemies of The Templar Orders Faction Category:Guest Stars Category:Major Characters in Blackpool Category:The Star Alliance's Allies Category:Heroes in The V Team Island Adventure Category:Returning Heroes in The V Team Island Adventure Category:Heroes in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:Returning Heroes in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:Heroes in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Returning Heroes in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Heroes in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Returning Heroes in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Heroes in Blackpool Category:Returning Heroes in Blackpool Category:Enemies of Nox Decious Category:Enemies of Morpheus (God of War) Category:Enemies of Mecha Mario Category:Enemies of Emperor Dalek Category:Enemies of The Terrorist Unit Category:Members of Slade's ensemble appearing in The Beginning Category:Members of Slade's ensemble appearing in Slade Strikes Back Category:Members of Slade's ensemble appearing in The V Team Island Adventure Category:Members of Slade's ensemble appearing in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:Members of Slade's ensemble appearing in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Members of Slade's ensemble appearing in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Members of Slade's ensemble appearing in Blackpool Category:Main Characters of The Final Half of The4everreival and daveg502 Storyline Category:Enemies of Rodrigo Borgia and his True Templar Order Category:Big Bads Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Affably Evil Category:Enemies of Dark Lord (Ragnarok) Category:Enemies of Cesare Borgia Category:Lesser of Two Evils Category:Enemies of The S.E.V.C.O.S.E.T Squad Category:Villains with Villainous Friendship Category:Characters loved by The4everreival Category:Illusionists Category:Psychopath